


Boy Online

by couch_rock



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan Drabble, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/couch_rock/pseuds/couch_rock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Based off of Girl Online by Zoe Sugg)<br/>Dan is a loner, his only best friend is a girl named Louise who got pregnant at the age of 14, and well his crush on André is a bit on the douche side but Dan loves him anyway. And his ex-friend Chris, is a bit of a bitch and loves to ruin Dan's life when he can. And when his Dan's mum and dad have a job in London, photography for the wedding of Zoe Sugg and Alfie Deyes, and when he meets the cater's son he feels something, but Phil has something hidden away. Something he won't tell Dan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hi internet!  
I know this is probably the most ironic thing I've ever done, but what do you expect. I need help on problems, but my parents are always busy and I only have a younger brother. And my best friend, by the nickname of Cheryl, has enough on her plate with her child that she had gotten at a young age. My life isn't that interesting, it's not like I'm gonna have an adventure. I'll just stay home and type stupid poems and read my Shakespeare books-yes I like Shakespeare-and browse the internet. Also obsess over people who I watch on the internet. And really I sometimes wish if I knew all boys felt like me, but I know for sure that they don't. I know that I'm the only guy who will intentionally avoid parties so I don't have to be pressured into anything. And I know I should be living my life to it's fullest but I really don't like anyone except Cheryl (platonically) and really I don't want to get into alcohol or drugs. So I just avoid everyone, and just allow myself to feel in my acting. And my kindness is taken for weakness and I hate that. And really I'm on the internet at 4 AM, I'll be going to sleep now.  
Goodbye internet.


	2. I don't have the heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So something happened...

I open my eyes to see Darcy playing with one of the my console controllers. I sigh and sit up. "Hey Darcy." I say and ruffle her curly hair. She giggles and continues to move the joy sticks on the controller in random directions. I pick her up in my arms and she giggles. "Uncle Dwanny where are we gowin?" She asks, smiling. "Downstairs to see your mommy." I say and bounce her a little in my arms. We go down the steps, almost tripping on a sock Adrian must've dropped when he did his laundry. We jump down the last step and head to the kitchen. I then put Darcy on the counter and found Louise by the coffee maker, pouring two mugs. She hands me one and then goes over to Darcy and starts to tickle her. I roll my eyes and take a sip of my coffee. It's okay. "I'm getting dressed help yourself to breakfast if you haven't eaten already." I start to jog up the stairs to get clothes that don't smell like my sheets. Even my sheets smell good I don't want to smell like them the rest of the day. I shuffle around my room and quickly look for something because I was too lazy to actually check the time on my phone. I quickly jiggle into my pants and shirt. I put on mismatched black socks-which can't really be mismatched-and tied on my white converse. Then I shuffle down the stairs, making sure not be such clutz. And when I run into the kitchen I quickly glance at the clock. 6:51. I will kill Louise. I grab a piece of bread and throw it into the toaster. I take butter out of the fridge and a knife from the drawer.

When I get a heart attack when the god damn toast pops up. I put it on a small plate and put the butter on it. When I put everything away I walk inti the living room, while taking a bite of my toast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm done.


	3. Winter Vacation!?!?!?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we are going on vacation? My mom didn't tell me.

When I head to school, with Louise in tow, it sarts to rain. And after huffing to myself I get out of the crappy tan van my mom owns for her business. (She has a smaller car to go to the office and the van is for traveling with cameras, mum's a photographer) I hate traveling in this piece of junk, one of the doors doesn't even work. The rain is beating onto my covered shoulders, my black hoodie getting raindrops all over it. When I rush into the hall, everyone stares at me. They act like they've never seen me before. I rush to my locker, not caring that I am earlier than usual. I throw my hoodie into my locker and grab my binder and notebooks. I slam it shut and head to my first class. I plop down into my seat and I look up to the board, writing down the homework assignment and start to work on the assigned equations. After the teacher took attendance she started to give us the answers and made us do book work. And when finally the long awaited bell rings everyone speeds up and shoves out of the room. I get away with half of my life and head to my other classes.

After having a great, 'fun' filled day I head to my favorite thing in the entire universe. Play rehearsals. And you would expect me to be the one behind the show, but I'm the lead role. The teacher thought I had more potential so he cast me as the main lead. And I think it's fun, considering the play is about tragic stories surrounding the main. And I think it's interesting. Plus I get to 'pretend' kiss my crush André. Who I think is more trouble than he is worth but I don't care. He is hot as fuck and I really want to be his boyfriend. Before I continue you on about him I'll just get back to whatever my day turns out to be. "But why would I ever hurt them?" I say, making my voice sound hurt and in pain. Then the voice of our teacher rang from the seats in the auditorium, echoing through the room. "That's all for today you can go home." We say goodbye and head for the green room behind the stage. 

When I throw the costume onto the rack, and make my shirt not look extremely crippled. I then grab my bag, pulling my phone out of my pocket with the white earphones. I then put them in my ears to ignore everyone. When I walk out ofthe school I feel okay again. And I arrive home I heart shouts and laughter. When I opened the door my mum rudhes up to me jumps around. "Daniel! Daniel! Your father and I have great news!" She says-loudly!-and skips away from me. When I walk into the living room my family was sitting there, my brother looked like death. I threw my bag onto the floor next to the couch and sat down on it. "So Daniel a new client, whose wedding is on December 25th, is sebding us to take photos at the wedding and are allowing us to bring you guys. So we are heading out the week before when you guys go on wibter break!" I feel this part of me drop. And there goes my hours of Halo wiped away. Adrian looks like he is going to vomit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shit book because I need to reread Girl Online to make sure I have shit okay. But let's do this!


	4. London??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something I guess

I pull into the school, rain beating down on my window. The school is blurry, since the view is covered by rain drops on the windshield. I pull into my spot, waiting for Louise to catch up. When she does her hair is soaked. "Nice look." I said as she got under my umbrella. "So the big news?" She asks. I let out a hefty sigh, "So my parents got a new wedding to plan and it's around Christmas time and the people are sending us there for all of Christmas." I say, trying to keep down my stomach. "That sounds cool! Maybe when you go you can make more friends considering I'm the only one you have right now." I groan at the thought of making new friends. I have trouble talking to my family, and I am basically socially inept. "And not many people like me, because I'm weird." I say and turn my head to the group of girls surrounding a phone, giggling about stuff that I don't care about. "So Darcy did the cutest thing the other day, she went up to Jack and called him daddy. He even let her, it was so adorable." I smile and nodding my head, listening to the conversation tolling towards Jack and Darcy. When the bell rings I say goodbye and make my way towards class. I was annoyed slightly at the fact that I will be using shitty hotel wifi instead of my perfect high-speed wifi that works wonderful for my tumblr-browsing needs. (Okay I'm so lazy, this is now the time of Christmas) I look around the airport, avoiding to look at the security guards that make me feel guilty for nothing. My mum and dad were currently removing all metal object from themselves, while I just had to remove my earring and my belt. I think my parents were like metal hoarders because they kept removing objects from pockets. My brother stood next to me, both of us laughing to ourselves. When our parents finished taking out everything metal we walked through the detector, no problems happening. (That was for the better) We finished the scan and security and made our way to the gate, my mom offers to go to Starbucks, and I go with her because I need my sugary-coffee intake for today. When we quickly rush from the coffee shop we hear the announcement that said we have five minutes until boarding. We started to speed-walk to our family, handing Adrian the hot cocoa, and my dad the black coffee. We took our stuff in stride and made our way to the entrance, making sure we don't miss the plane. I show her my passport and we head to the seat, putting bags in baggage claim and moving carry-on into the top hangar above our heads. I listen to my music, chewing gum and sipping on water during the flight, I knew it was a short flight, but I wish we had taken the train instead. I look outside the window, staring at the lights under us. I was slightly scared of this heights, even though my fucking height, I think it's beautiful. The flight ends and we get up, prepared to leave. We wait for everyone to get off and head off last. When we walked out of the gate we saw the couple, talking and giggling with their little black puppy. The women has an ombred brunette to blond hair style, while the guy has black hair that went up in a spiked quiff. They looked friendly, while the little dog was jumping an and excited way. We made our way over, my mother hugging the women, then the man. The puppy ran at Adrian full speed. This was going to be interesting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the disappearance

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this will now be a thing. I hope it's creative enough.


End file.
